


Nous devions être heureux

by LunaQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Boys In Love, Character Death, Death, Good Lucius Malfoy, Harry Potter Dies, Heartbreak, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) LuciusxHarry. Death!fic. "Le coup avait retenti, plus fort encore qu'un coup de tonnerre. Il continuait de résonner à l'intérieur de lui, continuait de l'ébranler. Ses membres tremblaient, vibraient, frémissaient sous sa peau tandis que le sang se mettait à couler. Par flots. Par vagues. Une cascade de rubis impossible à arrêter désormais. C'était terrible."
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Nous devions être heureux

Le coup avait retenti, plus fort encore qu'un coup de tonnerre. Il continuait de résonner à l'intérieur de lui, continuait de l'ébranler. Ses membres tremblaient, vibraient, frémissaient sous sa peau tandis que le sang se mettait à couler. Par flots. Par vagues. Une cascade de rubis impossible à arrêter désormais. C'était terrible. Et pourtant cela ne faisait pas si mal. En tout cas, pas autant que la morsure qui déchira son cœur quand son regard croisa celui de l'homme en face de lui. Qui avait tout vu. Et qui devrait vivre avec. 

Contrairement à lui. 

Lucius se laissa tomber à genoux. Hagard. Abasourdi. Meurtri. Comme si la balle les avait touchés tous les deux. Et peut-être que c'était le cas, quelque part. Peut-être que, quand on aimait suffisamment quelqu'un, qu'on l'aimait de toutes ses forces, de toute son âme, qu'on était prêt à tout pour lui, qu'on l'aimait même au-delà de l'entendement et du bon sens, peut-être que la douleur n'était plus capable de les dissocier et, dans le doute, les saisissait ensemble. 

Ensemble. Jusque dans la mort. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Ensemble dans le sang. 

Il se traîna, rampa puisqu'il n'était plus capable de marcher, plus capable de se porter quand le corps de son amant était cloué au sol. Il ne pouvait se tenir debout seul. Il l'avait fait, autrefois, n'en avait plus la force, maintenant. 

Le carrelage tout autour de lui devenait rouge. Presque noir. Il respirait fort, mal, suffoquait, s'étouffait avec son propre air chargé de plomb. Ses lèvres étaient pâles, bien plus que d'habitude, et Lucius les caressa, tandis que son visage se froissait et que les larmes débordaient de ses cils. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, tout ce qu'ils avaient affronté. Il n'avait pas vaincu le Mage Noir pour mourir d'une simple balle. 

Une balle qui était en train de le vider de son sang.

Les paupières de Harry papillonnèrent et se fermèrent. 

— Non, paniqua Lucius en secouant l'épaule de l'Élu, reste avec moi... Je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux... Harry !

Ce dernier obéit. Douloureusement. Il ne lui restait plus que cela, à présent. La douleur. Partout. Elle palpitait en lui, semblable à un organe qu'on lui avait implanté et dont il ne voulait pas. Dont il n'avait jamais voulu, mais qui avait toujours été là, quelque part, pas loin. Il frémit quand le sorcier à ses côtés lui prit la main, la porta à sa bouche, l'imbiba de ses larmes salées. Amères. Brûlantes. 

— Il faut... Que je te dise...

Parler lui faisait si mal. Il toussa et la douleur irradia dans tout son corps. Ses poumons, sa gorge, son crâne. Rien n'était épargné. Un filet de sang s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. 

— Tu es la plus belle personne... Sur qui il m'a été permis de poser les yeux...

— Tais-toi, Harry ! Je t'en prie, garde tes forces... Tais-toi, murmura-t-il en posant son front sur celui, moite de sueur, de son amant. 

Le plus délicatement du monde, il attrapa l'arrière de sa nuque et serra son corps contre lui. Il était encore tiède. Plus beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour inonder son cœur d'espoir. 

Il était vivant. Il vivait.

Il vivait...

Pour combien de temps encore ? 

— Je t'aime..., souffla Harry.

Lucius eut l'impression qu'on le brisait, le déchirait de part en part, l'écartelait pour mieux lui tordre le cœur. La nausée remonta dans sa gorge. Il allait vomir. 

Le sort continuait de s'acharner sur lui. Sur eux. 

— Ferme-la..., répondit-il sur le même ton. Tu me diras ça plus tard... Plus tard...

— Il n'y aura pas... de plus tard, et tu le sais... Il n'y a plus que maintenant... pour moi. 

Une nouvelle quinte de toux le secoua. Son menton se couvrit de sang épais et visqueux et ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire à travers leur couverture écarlate. 

— Tout cela, continua-t-il en déglutissant avec difficulté, je l'ai fait pour toi... rien que pour toi. J'ai fait de mon mieux.

Chacun de ses mots se plantaient comme autant de lames dans son cœur. S'y enfonçaient. Le lacéraient, n'en laissant que des lambeaux. Que des miettes que plus personne ne pourrait ramasser une fois qu'il serait seul. Parce qu'il n'avait que lui. Et qu'il était sur le point de mourir. 

Refusant de l'écouter davantage, Lucius courba l'échine et embrassa ses lèvres au goût métallique du sang frais. Du sang chaud. Ses larmes tombèrent et se mélangèrent avec celles de Harry, dansant sur ses joues une valse interdite. Une valse macabre. Leur dernière valse. 

Lorsqu'il se recula, qu'il observa ses yeux figés dans un mince voile blanc, il sut. Il n'était plus. 

Les sanglots le transpercèrent et il tomba sur son corps désormais inerte. Il pleura jusqu'à l'aube. Puis jusqu'au crépuscule.

Sans jamais s'arrêter.


End file.
